Clothing retailers commonly enable customers to purchase clothing merchandise online. Some clothing retailers enable customers to provide or determine clothing sizes remotely in a variety of ways. For example, a customer may enter body measures online. A customer may submit photos online. Such measurements and/or photos may be used by the retailer to determine clothing sizes for the customer.